


Stress Relief

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Stress Relief

Based on a prompt sent by [@dbc-nimblepines](https://tmblr.co/mhIiYosKmTzruhDt7DRXTdQ)

* * *

 

“No. Nah. N- wai- maaaybee…? No, no, it’s got that little thing on the handle…”

Dipper muttered his thoughts aloud to himself as he searched through the various hair brushes offered on the online store, the verbal aspect helping to process them on which would be the perfect gift. One might think it’d be easier to find a gift when there wasn’t a holiday or birthday involved, but it’s often the gifts that carry no annual expectation which mean the most to people. Particularly when they are meant to cheer someone up after a completely unexpected downward turn of events. Dipper took his selection very seriously.

Mabel was stressed. That was all he needed to know to be serious. There was “Mabel” stressed, and actual “Mabel’s stressed,” an important distinction in calling her bluffs. Dipper had identified this distinction years ago and it served him well. Not just in catching his sister in her tricks, but also knowing when she was too reluctant to make it clear she was troubled. This time, she was definitely “Mabel’s stressed.” He didn’t like to see her this way and he could tell this was a time she could use a little help.

It wouldn’t take much. At least he hoped not. Dipper did worry a bit on how much he should spend. He was willing to spend a lot, but he knew Mabel would reject it outright if she knew he’d gone too far. At the same time, he obviously couldn’t go cheap. Why even bother if he could just stop by a local store and buy some crappy brush? He was going online specifically to look for something unusual. Something flashy. Something ‘Mabel’. 

Fortunately he found the perfect one. It was glossy black with tiny dots to display background stars for whatever constellation the buyer decided to apply with the additional glue and rainbow gem set. Suitably large to accommodate the owner’s ideal imagery, it also provided a massaging experience to the scalp with its numerous soft-headed prongs, or so the description said. It had a number of high ratings and glowing reviews so Dipper quickly bought it. Selecting the “Gift” option, he picked out some wrapping paper, typed a short note to go with it, and made quintuple sure to hit “Overnight Delivery”.

\-----------

Mabel flicked through her various social media feeds, completely disinterested in engaging with anything she saw. She’d gotten an F on one test and a D on another on Wednesday and Thursday. So she already had the seeds of a bad mood planted when, on Friday, it turned out the guy she was trying to date was actually going to see a movie with another girl. She was normally extremely forward, but this time she’d tried to take it slow in catching him. That might’ve been a bad idea since he was now likely to be dating this other girl. Mabel was literally 20 feet from asking him out when the other girl beat her to the punch. This week sucked.

She’d been idling in her misery on Saturday, trying and failing to distract herself from all these failures. Lying upon the living room couch, she turned off her phone and glanced at the TV. It played some kind of house turnover show that she didn’t care for, but served as good background noise. Since the internet was providing her with no successful distractions, she might as well change the channel now.

Footsteps quickly fumbled down the stairs and Mabel looked up from her position to see Dipper quickly putting on shoes in the main hallway. 

“Hey Mabel, I gotta go meet the guys for a surprise game,” he said. “I’ll be back later, but not too late. Rob’s gotta go early. Oh, and I’m expecting a package I ordered, so keep an eye out for that, please?” He hurried out of the door, his car pulling out of the driveway soon after.

Mabel blinked a bit as she contemplated what he’d said, then grinned to herself. Dipper was in such a rush to get out he didn’t know he’d given away how interested he was in receiving this package. It’s not like they wouldn’t leave it on the step if no one answered the doorbell. No, he definitely wanted to know that the package successfully arrived. How interesting. Mabel shuffled her hands together deviously.

A few hours later, Mabel stood on the doorstep, waving goodbye to the deliverywoman with package in hand. She returned to the couch, excited to find out what Dippingdots was so eager to get. Probably just some nerdy thing for his next DD&MD game or a random occult object. It didn't really matter since it was more the thought that she got to open it and see it first that thrilled her.

She cut open the package and found a layer of styrofoam peanuts. Brushing them out of the way, she saw a red envelope atop another package in white wrapping paper adorned with pigs. Taking the envelope out, Mabel saw her name typed in a fancy font on it. Intrigued, she opened it to find a card. 

"For my favorite Mabel,

Thought you could use a bit of stress relief, so I got you this.

Love,

Dipper

PS: Let me know if you want a different one.”

Mabel was giddy. Dipper always came through for her. This was the first time it was in this kind of way though. Perhaps she should wait for him to get back before opening the present?

“NAH!” she decided aloud, opening the wrapping paper excitedly.

Looking at the present, at first she was a bit confused. Then she started to feel a little angry. She recognized this from the last time she checked his internet history and found all those Japanese pornos in it. A “personal massaging wand”? REALLY? This was what he thought would help her with stress?! Mabel just needs a bit of sexual lovin’ from herself to calm down, that’s all! Sure!

Mabel took a breath and tried to calm herself. It was probably a mistake. She was overreacting. Dipper wouldn’t make such a dumb joke intentionally. Really, when she thought, he’d never make a sexual joke to try and cheer her up at all. He probably didn't even know that she knew these things were often used in naughty ways. He must've meant for it to be used for just regular massaging.

Needling doubts stopped her from accepting that answer outright. She looked again at the card, suddenly annoyed by the vague implications of his message. It didn't really give any hints about his intent with the gift. It sounded innocent enough, though there might be a bit of a *nudge nudge, wink wink* that was harder to spot in typeface. Dipper did often say things in indirect ways if he was embarrassed a bit. And he'd’ve definitely been embarrassed buying this.

She was just muddling her thoughts on the matter. She made an abrupt decision to clear the confusion. It couldn't be meant for “alone time”. Even if it had been, why would Dipper think she needed help? It wasn't like she brought up her sex life with him. He would have to tell just by looking at her or something.

Mabel scratched at her arm and shuffled her legs a bit as she looked back at the box. Dipper wasn’t usually the most prescient of people, but she was admittedly kind of in a frustrated place. She shuddered at the thought that her sexual desires might be THAT obvious. She had been masturbating a lot less, the energy going more into her plans to catch that boy. Maybe it became obvious when she failed? She looked at the label on the box and saw “OVERNIGHT”, meaning he bought it just two days ago at most, possibly even yesterday. Maybe this was a serious gift after all?

Now that she thought on the matter, Mabel started feeling a little heated inside. It might actually do her a bit of good to crank one out. Not only to satisfy those desires (that were now making themselves very apparent), but also to sort of put a lid on the whole failed romance. It didn’t change the awkward fact that her brother might be helping her through the issue. She picked up the box and letter and took them to her room to think on it more.

\----------

“I’m home!” Dipper called when he returned around 8.

Mabel seized up at the sound of his voice. She’d been in her room the whole time, dwelling on the implications of the gift that sat upon her vanity, never quite able to reach a conclusion on how to really react to it. The more she thought, the more she wanted to use it; even reaching the point of opening the box and putting the batteries in. She quickly put it back when she remembered it was her brother who bought it for her. After that, she couldn't even masturbate without it, the very presence of the device bringing Dipper to mind.

The end result was the odd compromise of watching “demonstration videos” that involved massage wands. That was what she had decided to call the 13 tabs of porn currently open on her laptop anyways. 13 tabs of girls squealing as the smooth, bulbous heads of massage wands vibrated against their most sensitive parts. 

They sure seemed to be having fun. A looot of fun, yup. Mabel had even gotten a little envious and her fingers had drifted low more than a few times as she watched. Just as they closed in, though, she remembered Dipper and forced her hand away.

Time to meet the cause of her troubles. Mabel cautiously approached her door, her skin tingling from the hours of tension. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening it, instantly gasping it back in at the sight of Dipper directly outside her door. She hadn’t been prepared for that. She must have been too distracted to hear him come up the stairs.

For his part, Dipper was equally surprised, the door opening a split second before he knocked. He had seen the open cardboard box and wrapping paper in the living room, so he knew Mabel had already opened it. He couldn’t say he was surprised that she had, but he was a little disappointed he hadn’t been there for it.

“Oh! Mabel! Uh, hey! Um…” his thoughts were jumbled from shock, so he shook his head a bit and began again. “I saw you opened the package before I got back.”

Mabel was silent, her cheeks reddening at how he brought up the gift so soon. “You shouldn’t open other people's packages,” he teased, “I kinda wanted to be there when you unwrapped it.”

Dipper took Mabel’s now bright red visage to mean she felt guilty since she was apparently incapable of speaking. He continued, “Well, since you already opened it, how about you give me a few minutes to get into some more comfortable clothes and I’ll come do it for you?”

“W-w-what?! W-w-why?!!!” Mabel loudly asked, her eyes popping with surprise.

Dipper was taken aback by her outburst, “Um! Sorry? It’s just, well, y’know, sometimes it’s nice for someone else to do it for you?”

Mabel could hardly believe it. Dipper, of all people, was saying these things. It was so non-chalantly too, especially considering his apparent confusion at her reaction. Siblings cheer each other up, sure, but had she missed the lesson where that involved helping each other get off? She was too flabbergasted to even respond.

At the same time, she felt an odd twitch inside herself as she tried to comprehend his behavior. She was definitely horny. How could she not be after watching several hours of porn after weeks of holding back? And now there was the suddenly very intriguing idea of someone lending a helping hand.

Mabel had never been touched down there in that kind of way by anyone but herself. And yet, while it might be a little odd for her bro-bro to be the first, she did trust him. That might just be the horniness talking. It was so weird for him to be this forward, but... maybe that was a good thing? 

He had to have considered the awkwardness of this all and yet he was pretty chill, so he apparently didn't think it was too weird. And they WERE the Mystery Twins, weird was in their DNA. And Mabel did like trying new things, even if they were a lot more new than she expected. 

She cocked her head and opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't think of what to say, though, so she just closed it and nodded. Mabel closed her door slowly, keeping eye contact with Dipper as long as she could.

\------

As he headed to his room to change, Dipper felt a bit confused by Mabel’s hesitation. Was brushing her hair such a big deal? It had been a long time since he’d done it, but that wasn’t a good reason for her to be acting like she was. Did she not trust him to do a good job? That was a bit insulting. He was trying to cheer her up; he wasn’t going to half-ass it.

She seemed a little shocked, too. Maybe even embarrassed. That was weird. Did she not like the gift? Mabel always had been a people-pleaser and didn't like outright rejecting gifts. He felt a little dejected at the thought that she was just humoring him. He had been really sure about his choice. Even if he was wrong, he thought it would at least cheer her up that he'd tried. Yet she acted so odd about it all.

Slipping on his pajamas, he headed back over. He stopped at her door, now very uncertain about how to handle this. Obviously, he didn't want to straight out confront her on the matter. That'd just be awkward and make things worse. He could try phrasing questions so she might give away how she really felt about the brush. He wasn't very good at that. Still, he had no other ideas and it was the better of the two he did. May as well give it a shot.

The light in Mabel’s room was dim when Dipper entered, her bedside lamp the only source and on its lowest setting to boot. She was sitting on her bed against the wall and holding her legs to her chest. She had changed her top to her favorite purple sleeping shirt (the one with a shooting star, except the star was a pig), but had kept her skirt on. A pillow was firmly squeezed between her knees and feet, which Dipper found a little odd. 

She reached down with one hand and slipped her fingers along where the pillow met the bed. It looked like she was checking that the two did indeed touch, though why that would matter was a mystery to him. Dipper cocked his head and gave her a questioning glance.

Unfortunately, Mabel seemed more interested in anything but meeting his gaze, so he received no answer. This did not feel like a good start to things, but he couldn't just leave now that he was in here. It was better to press on.

“Hey,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed near her. She let out a squeak perfectly in time with the creaking springs of the mattress.

“H-hey!” Mabel answered, gulping soon after. 

Dipper frowned at her awkward reply. She still wasn't looking at him either. This was definitely weird behavior for her. Maybe he'd been too worried about how the gift went over and had missed something when they spoke earlier.

“You alright?” he asked, concerned.

Mabel breathed in deeply, then let it out. “Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little, heh, nervous…” she glanced at him shyly for a second, then snapped her eyes away, “I mean, I didn't, um, well, I was a little surprised to find out my bro-bro wanted to do THAT for me. Kinda threw me through a loop, haha. The gift was pretty surprising already, and then you went and offered to use it on me…” she trailed off, her face bright enough that it almost provided another source of light.

Dipper was astonished. Contrary to his fear that she hated the present, apparently she'd been so taken aback she hadn't even known how to express herself. She must have loved the brush! It'd been awhile since he'd hit the nail on the head this well. 

He patted her head reassuringly and said, “Of course! I’d do anything to cheer you up.” He must’ve failed to calm her nerves because a long silence followed and she scrunched her face into her knees. 

Dipper moved on. “Sssso, is it still in the box?” he asked, Mabel nodding in answer. “Where?” 

She pointed to her vanity. “I opened it to look at it, but put it back in,” she muttered. Dipper got up to retrieve it, but she caught his hand. “Can I, um, have… um, a minute to get ready? Be-” she sighed, “before you use it, I mean?”

Dipper shot her a confused look, “Yeah, sure, I guess?” He couldn't remember the last time Mabel acted so weird about something so simple.

By the time he got to the vanity, his eyes had adjusted to the dim light. The box was a bit bigger than he expected. His eyes were first drawn to the bright yellow “BATTERIES INCLUDED” sticker on the side, an immediate hint that this probably wasn't actually what he was looking for. As they continued to the main picture, his eyes widened in recognition. He'd seen that kind of device more than a couple of times. Why was Mabel leaving her sex toys out in the open like this? No, Mabel wouldn't know it could be used like that, she must have just gotten it for normal use.

“Just ignore it,” he thought to himself, shaking off the fluster. He looked around for another box. There didn't seem to be one, though. But she had said she put it back in the box, hadn't she? He eyed the massager’s box again with its popped lid. He noticed a corner of paper poking out and grabbed it. On examination, he saw it was the letter he had typed to go with the brush. Why was it in this box?

Dipper turned to question his sister, “Ma-”

His breath caught at the site that greeted him. Mabel’s eyes were closed and her head tilted ever-so-slightly to the right. She’d moved the pillow to sit between her back and the wall and had her legs spread open to make her body fully visible. She let out a sigh from deep inside, the hand on her chest gently shifting across it while the air left her lungs. How she stroked her upper body was only something he saw in his peripherals, though, since the action going on between her legs was far more eye-opening.

Dipper had never seen a vagina in real life before. It was certainly a different feeling than seeing one on a computer screen. Mabel didn't really look that different from the pornstars down there, aside from her apparent decision to shave her bush into a neat five-pointed star. It was somehow more alluring, perhaps because of the subconscious details an eye can catch that a camera lens cannot. Or perhaps it was simply the realization that if he reached out he could actually touch it.

Mabel’s fingers danced about herself, rubbing and stroking in ways that brought little gasps and sighs. To be honest, “dancing” was an overly-flowery way to describe it, but Dipper couldn't think of a better word to describe what he watched. It was as though she were putting on a show of her sexuality for him and him alone. Showing herself off at her most vulnerable, yet erotic.

“Dip,” Mabel said breathily, “I’m, I’m ready.”

Dipper snapped out of his reverie and remembered all that had happened until now. Everything made sense, and somehow he still didn't understand. He didn't know how it happened, but the company must have sent the wrong package. He didn't know what Mabel had thought about it before he got home, but he realized what she thought he had meant with his words. He didn't know why she decided to go along with this, but he knew he wanted it to keep going.

He wasn’t really thinking about his actions as he took the massager out of the box. He didn’t question the implications of what he was about to do as he climbed on the bed and crawled towards his sister. He was too much on autopilot to worry about much of anything besides his sudden and intense desire to make her feel good.

Mabel flinched her legs closed nervously when he settled a little in front of her to her right. They shared a look, and she slowly reopened them, holding his gaze the whole time. Dipper reached out to touch her leg with his left hand and she gave a soft gasp. Her skin was soft, smooth, and very warm. He looked down at his fingers, watching as he slid them up her thigh to nudge her skirt further out of the way.

Mabel was breathing heavily now. “Probably nerves,” he thought as he looked to the device in his right hand. There were a few buttons arranged in a row. Hitting the first, nothing happened. The second turned it on, a low hum emitting from its vibrations. He felt Mabel tense under his fingers and looked back to find her turned away with a hand over her face. Her other hand moved over his left and he felt a small squeeze tell him to go on.

Testing showed the first button to be Off, while the third was a faster setting and the fourth seemed to be a rhythmic shift between the two speeds. Mabel flinched at each change, but it was smaller and smaller each time. She ran her hand up and squeezed his forearm, which Dipper took as her asking him to start already.

He shuffled a little closer to her, sitting on his feet. He felt himself trembling in anticipation as he slowly moved the massager between her legs. He put it on the slower setting, then thought better of it and cut it off. He should help her get used to it first.

He gently lay it on her thigh near her knee. He dragged the head along her skin, careful not to press too hard and cause undue friction. Drawing small, aimless patterns he maneuvered it further and further up. As he closed in, he turned it back on, Mabel twitching a little at the sensation.

Dipper looked again at his goal, swallowing his nervousness. Mabel just barely glistened in the low light, or maybe he only imagined she did. His attention was fixated on the sight, the memory of her playing with herself mere minutes before bringing a shudder to his breath as the toy inched closer and closer.

When it finally touched her lips, Mabel whimpered, the sound drifting into a moan as it passed over them. Her nails dug lightly into his forearm and he looked up to see her hiding even more behind her hand. She wasn't stopping him, though, so he continued.

Not that he knew what to do now. The large head didn't afford a lot of opportunity of movement or precision. He pushed in slightly, wondering if that might make her feel more. She moaned louder, so he pushed in a little more. He didn't want to go too hard, but Dipper wasn't sure what “too hard” exactly was.

Deciding not to risk it, he instead hit Fast button. Mabel sucked in her breath with a hiss and her hand finally fell from her face. It landed on her bosom and she squeezed her shirt tightly. After a few shivering seconds, she let the air out in a heavy sigh, the grip in both her hands loosening.

His left arm now free, Dipper turned the massager off and pulled it away. He moved to sit directly next to Mabel, slipping his hand behind her neck to hold her shoulder supportively. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes had a faraway look and her mouth hung open a little as her breathing quieted. He flicked his eyes to her lips.

He didn't think about, he just kissed her. She mumbled inaudibly against his lips for a moment, then pushed back against him. Feeling along the massager with his thumb, Dipper found the fourth button and pressed it. It came to life again, starting with the slow speed as he returned it to Mabel’s pussy. She pushed into the kiss even harder, a whimper faint in her throat.

Dipper remembered the lessons learned during embarrassing internet searches on how to pleasure a girl. He moved the head of the device upwards towards her clitoris. He had no idea how close he may or may not be, so he moved very gradually. Soon enough, Mabel broke the kiss with a squeak. He felt her clench at his shirt and opened his eyes to see her brow tilted in concentration.

The whir of vibrations grew louder as the massager switched to the faster pace. Mabel’s free hand immediately shot to push it away. “T-too much,” she gasped out.

Dipper worried about her reaction, but she wrapped her fingers just under the head and pulled it back against her, though further away from her clit. He let her guide it around, glad she took the guesswork out of things. She eventually set it firmly in place just before it shifted back to the slower speed.

“There. Right there. Keep it there,” she whispered, breath hot on his lips.

Dipper nodded just a bit even though he knew she didn't see with her eyes still closed. He followed her command while she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. There wasn't much for him to do now except hold her and listen to the sounds of Mabel’s pleasure. 

He gave a small sniff and smelled her fruity shampoo emanating from her hair. A deeper sniff revealed another scent hidden beneath it. It was new and unfamiliar, but the identity was not hard to guess. He breathed it in again and felt his cock twitch, a very wet sensation at the head. He’d been so distracted with Mabel he hadn't even noticed his raging hard on this whole time.

The realization brought a wave of lustful warmth through his body. His muscles itched as the desire to feel good like his moaning sister swirled around inside him with nowhere to go. He clenched her shoulder in his hand for a moment in an attempt to reign in control,  then pushed her softly away.

She didn't resist, too distracted by what she felt below to do more than lean back against the wall. Dipper watched her slip a hand into her shirt to caress herself while the other fell to grip the massage. His breath caught and he released his own grip on the toy as his thoughts muddled.

He gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it a bit, though her back against the wall stopped it short. He might’ve kept trying if he were more rational, but in this moment he simply moved his hand inside and nudged Mabel’s away to take its place. She didn't fight him, instead pulling the massager tighter against herself with both hands as he cupped her breast.

His other hand he ran into her hair, gently guiding her head so he could watch her expressions shift. He could tell she was very close. He had never been able to tell in porn whether orgasms were real or fake so he had never been sure what a real one’s buildup looked like before his moment. He just instinctively knew. 

It was Mabel, of course he knew, even though he’d never seen her anywhere like this. The sounds she gave off, the red of her face, how her brow scrunched in concentration. They were obvious signs, to be sure, but there was something more to them than anyone else could've seen. The pitch they had, the exact color it was, the way it furrowed; they all spoke volumes about how good his sister was feeling. In fact, if he gave her nipple a little squeeze…

Mabel suddenly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to bite in an effort to quiet the loud moan attempting to escape. Her whole body shuddered intensely as the biggest orgasm of her life blazed its way through her body. Her hands fumbled with the massager and she dropped it. They immediately sought whatever purchase they could find nearby, her left squeezing her leg while the right landed on Dippers and gripped his pants tightly. He supported her through the whole thing, leaning in to hug her tightly as her muscles spasmed uncontrollably.

She eventually started coming down. She supported herself a little, but she was mostly limp against him. Letting her lip fall free, she stroked her skin with her left hand, enjoying the feeling of aftershocks running underneath it.

They sat for a minute before Dipper broke the silence, “So, did that… feel good?”

“Mhmmmm...” she hummed absentmindedly. She heard and understood his question, but didn't feel like answering it.

He tensed, “C-cool.”

There was something in his voice that she caught. Worry. She wasn't surprised he was being neurotic despite how much she obviously enjoyed it. It was probably just him overthinking things after the fact instead of accepting the blatant truth for what it was. She decided to pull out of the hug and give him a smile to calm his nerves.

“So, um, great! I- I need to use the bathroom real quick.”

He made to get up, but Mabel tightened her grip on his pants so he stopped. She cocked her head at him and he looked away. Between that and his rush to leave he wasn't hiding his intent very well. In her current fuzz of happiness, it did give Mabel an idea though.

“Sometimes it's nice when somebody else does it for you.

Dipper looked dumbstruck, so she followed up by releasing her grip and rubbing her hand along his leg. She was aiming for “seductive”, but would've been satisfied with “convincing” to describe her movements. She wished she had more experience in these things. What just happened had been amazing, and she wanted to give the same feeling to him.

He gave a small, slow nod. It brought a smile to Mabel’s face, but an awkward pause followed when she suddenly realized she had no idea what to do. She’d suggested it, he'd accepted, and now she was going to jack him off. That was a tall order for her to suddenly have to do. It wasn't as though she’d changed her mind, but she wanted to do a good job about it and it wasn't like she had any prior experience.

Dipper had been so confident, so forward, and it made her feel so good. She gulped as she moved her hand to the button of his pants. As she unfastened his pants, she tried to calm herself. She just had to reach in and take it. Then she'd just do what people did in porn. It wasn't that hard, right? Just grab it, then up and down.

“Wai- uh, let me…” Dipper said suddenly.

Mabel looked up in surprise and retracted her hands. He shifted away and removed his pants and underwear. For a moment, she felt a little annoyed at herself, thinking she’d already screwed up, but he finished and moved to lean his back on the wall. Mabel's eyes fixated on his dick as it bobbed in time with his heart. It was... cute. 

A thought that applied to both his penis and the way her brother shifted about. He was nervous and didn't seem to know how to sit for this, since he kept adjusting his legs about. He’d never had a handjob, had he? Strange, considering his earlier confidence in proposing he help her out. She'd assumed he had experience with this sort of stuff. Was she the first girl to offer something in return?

Mabel refound her own confidence in that thought. It wasn't fair at all for him to get left in the cold after all that and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to give him something. He settled on just leaning against the wall with his legs parted and she scooched over beside him, her legs folded sideways so she could lean in. 

She placed her hand on his leg and hesitated for a few moments. Looking at him shyly, she was honest when he met her eyes, “I’ve never done this. Just, um, tell me what feels good.” 

He nodded and she held her breath as she slipped her fingers around the base of his cock. It was warm and fleshy, nothing like the dildo she owned. He wasn’t as long as that, but he was definitely thicker, though she wasn't sure by how much. It didn’t have that curve like he did either. What was most interesting was that while it was hard like her toy, it also had a softness that plastic couldn't match. As she compared and contrasted, it suddenly throbbed, alarming her a little.

“N-not so tight,” Dipper grunted.

“Oh, sorry,” Mabel said, chastising herself. In her surprise, she’d squeezed too much. She’d heard that was a common mistake, but she’d done it anyway.

“Here, um, like this…” Dipper said. 

He wrapped his hand around Mabel’s and she understood his intent. Loosening her grip initially, she then tightened it under his guidance. When he stopped squeezing, Mabel memorized the moment and kept her hand at that strength as he began moving both their hands slowly up, then down. Appreciating the instruction, Mabel nonetheless hoped she could manage the rest of this by herself.

After a few pumps, Dipper's hand fell away and she was on her own. Mabel had read plenty of explicit fiction and tabloids in her time, and she remembered how girls (or guys, sometimes) would comment about special techniques they had for handjobs. As she watched her own hand move along his shaft, she briefly considered trying something, but decided against it. It was her first time, and it was already nerve-wracking enough just doing this much.

Dipper let out a quiet sigh and Mabel turned her attention to his face. His eyes were closed and his brow very slightly furrowed in concentration. She realized he must be focusing on the feeling of her hand and felt a little warm in the cheeks. That meant he was enjoying it, right? The feeling of her soft, slender hand stroking his rigid cock.

She giggled inwardly at the coarse descriptions of her act that started running through her head. She was getting a little into this and watched him carefully. The quiet, steady breaths escaping his mouth. The sweat beads forming much too quickly on his forehead. Little fascinating details in his expression that were a delight to know she’d caused.

He must’ve seen the same sort of things on her face earlier. She wondered if they had excited him in the same way. He had kissed her after all. That’d been a surprise, but it felt nice. Maybe now she knew why he did it.

Suddenly, she felt his hand over her other one. The one she’d placed between them for support as she’d leaned in to jack him off. That now held more of her weight as she’d moved in closer to observe him better. That he gently squeezed in a way whose meaning she knew well, but could never quite describe in words properly. Just that it was a deep sign of affection between the two.

Mabel glanced down with her eyes in response, surprised by the gesture. She wished she did know how to describe the feelings it held, because when you're giving your brother a handjob, well, it's not quite the same context as other times he might do it. Maybe if she had words, it’d be easier to understand what Dipper might mean exactly. She brought her eyes back up, looking for some sort of answer, and found him staring at her.

Her lips, more precisely, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. A look that made her heart pause a little as realized what train of thought her brother was riding. Mabel was suddenly nervous again, a small part of her commenting on the absurdity of being nervous about an impending kiss when she had his dick in her hand. Still, her heart pounded as he reached across himself to cup her cheek and moved in.

Mabel didn't know how to act as their lips came together for a second time, but instinct mostly took over for her. It was fortunate, since her focus quickly fuzzed over, but her body knew what to do when, after just a few seconds, she sensed Dipper’s lips parting right as they left hers. Her tongue met his halfway between them and cordially welcomed him in. She felt his hand caress down her neck and wondered if he’d keep going lower. He breathed out hungrily through his nostrils while their tongues continued dancing.

She felt her own hunger growing as well. But it was too familiar, too recent. She realized her hand had stopped in the distraction and it wouldn't be fair at all to let this go back to her. Besides, she could tell that the hunger could be satisfied in more ways than one. She wanted to see what he had seen when he watched her cum. She needed to see it.

Releasing his penis, Mabel pressed him away, breaking the kiss. Dipper was understandably confused, but she didn't let him get to the “did I do something wrong?” stage. Wrenching her hand out from under his, she grabbed him and forcibly moved him to the center of the bed. She maneuvered behind him so he was between her legs and wrapped him in a hug to hold him close.

Dipper knew better than to resist and he relaxed a tiny bit before her hands began tracking around his torso. She didn't dally, though, and Mabel retook his member in her hand. There was something thrilling about it all of a sudden, that strange feeling of holding him like this. She watched over his shoulder as she began again.

She was faster now, desire to give him release coursing through her. Dipper seemed to appreciate it, emitting tiny grunts and moans now and again. She brushed her hand down and under his shirt, feeling his muscles under his skin. She might’ve been reluctant to try any fancy handjob techniques from stories and magazines, but they had other lessons that she could employ.

She slipped her fingers over his nipple (one... after... the... other…), then tweaked it lightly. He didn't overtly responded, but she sensed the slightest of shudders as she did so. Smiling to herself, she kissed his ear, then nipped it, running her tongue along the small bit of captured flesh.

“Nnmf! Mab- fffuck…” Dipper suppressed a moan, a sticky sound echoing his pleasure as the leaking precum from his cock was spread by her pumping hand.

Mabel could tell he was close. His trembles and increasing whimpers as he struggled to hold back the inevitable were so reminiscent of her own. She drank it all in, her gaze fixated on his member with anticipation running in her blood.

Yet, in those final seconds, Mabel had a flash of panic. What about his cum? She had nothing to catch it with. She didn't have time to consider, y’know, maybe just letting it happen and cleaning up after, so she yanked her hand out of his shirt and cupped it over his head.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled through gritted teeth as she felt his whole body tense.

Her hand was suddenly wet and warm. It felt almost like a squirt gun, the way his cum sprayed into her palm and then quickly ran down towards her wrist. As the spurts weakened, she tried to prevent it dripping everywhere by curling her hand away and up. That only let the fluid track its way towards her elbow.

“Nngh! Mabel!!!” Dipper hissed, grabbing her wrist. Distracted by the situation on one hand she forgot to stop jacking with the other.

“Oh! Sorry!” she said, releasing him. That whole palm was wet, too. It might not have dripped everywhere, but it certainly dripped back on his dick.

Mabel had moved her hand high in the air as she attempted to control the cum situation on two fronts. She wasn't doing a good job of that, so the result was a wet feeling slowly leaking into her armpit. Taking a brief moment to frown in exasperation, she wiggled her butt back away from Dipper and turned to get off her bed. Her tissue box was on her vanity, so she walked to it and began snatching tissues out and cleaning herself.

Still feeling sticky, she nonetheless succeeded in removing most of the issue. She grabbed the box and returned to the bed, handing it to Dipper. He nodded in appreciation and set about cleaning himself. Mabel sat cross legged facing him while he worked, and, upon finishing, he shifted to mirror her.

There was a long moment where they just stared at each other. Neither was really sure what to say. When Mabel had gotten off, there was an imbalance that gave the situation a place to go. Namely, that Dipper needed to get off. Now that that was handled, what were they to do? The moment ended when, simultaneously, they both found their embarrassment.

“I, um…” Dipper muttered, looking away.

“Haha, yeah…” Mabel agreed, also looking away. She paused a bit, then continued, “That was pretty cray cray.”

“Good cray cray, or…?” Dipper asked uncertainly.

Mabel couldn't believe it. He was acting like this again? She just gave him a handjob after he asked it the first time. What, did he want another one? 

“Seriously, Dipper? Why’d you even get me the present and use it if you were just gonna be all wimpy and uncertain at the end?! Geez! I thought you knew what you were doing!” she huffed, crossing her arms.

Dipper swallowed. It was time to come clean.

“Well, I didn't. I’ve never done anything like this with a girl.” Mabel raised an eyebrow. “And, the, uh, gift. They sent the wrong thing.”

Mabel cocked her head, “Say wha…?”

“I got you a hairbrush. I don't know how this got here instead. Some kind of screw-up. I dunno. But yeah, it was supposed to be a hairbrush. A pretty cool one.”

Mabel was about to scoff in disbelief, but she stopped because she knew he was honest. Thinking back to the letter, his words when he returned home, his complete loss of prior confidence once they got started, it all made more sense if he didn't know the massager was what came. She blushed brightly at the foolishness of it all.

“S-so, you knew?” she asked.

“Not until I saw the package… Everything else said it would be the brush! I checked the receipt email a dozen times!”

“Then why didn't you stop this?”

“I, I dunno.”

He didn't. Thinking back to when he had realized the what had happened with the gift, the only answer was just he had wanted to keep going. Lust was the obvious answer, but it couldn't be right. Mabel was his sister, why would he lust after her? Even if she had been masturbating for him at the time? Actually…

“Why did you go along with it? I get why you thought I meant to, uh, do all… this. But why didn't you stop it either?”

Mabel hesitated. It was tempting to blame this on pure horniness after her multi-hour porn expedition, but she’d been able to stop herself from masturbating until Dipper had made his “offer”. She’d been able to stop it by remembering him specifically. Wait, did that mean she was holding off until he got back?! It it was undeniable that her perspective on using the massager had changed very quickly once he made his unwitting suggestion.

Still uncertain, Mabel tried to redirect the conversation, “Well! W-why did you kiss me?!”

Dipper saw what she was doing, “I could ask you the same thing!”

“What?”

She seemed genuinely confused, so Dipper explained, “When you were, um, giving me a... handjob, you kissed me.”

“What? You kissed me,” Mabel answered, her face quirking in confusion.

“No, I kissed you when I was… er, masturbating, uh, you…?”

Mabel laughed, partially at his awkward phrasing, but mostly at how wrong he was.

“You kissed me both times, broseph. When you were ‘masturbating’ me and when I was ‘masturbating’ you.”

“Oh. Really? I thought you… It’s a little hard to remember the second time…”

“I’m glad to know I did such a good job,” Mabel snickered, a twinge of pride hitting her.

“Oh, shut up,” Dipper chuckled, boxing her arm.

They fell into a companionable silence. It was clear that neither really knew why something as simple as a wrong shipment had led them to do all this. Did this mean something deeper? Did it just mean they were too horny for their own good? Would they regret this in the morning or would they do it again?

“I’m tired!” Mabel announced, Dipper closing his mouth with a smile since she beat him to the punch.

If they didn't have any answers then they may as well succumb to the exhaustion their little incident brought. Pulling a blanket over themselves, they cuddled on Mabel’s bed and fell asleep. Considering this was how it ended, they separately decided it was worth trying again at least once, just to see. Hopefully their sibling would agree.

 


End file.
